The Poynting Theorem states that for any superimposed electric and magnetic fields there must be energy flowing in the medium and thus the phenomenon of radio wave propagation has been explained in the presently accepted theory as the radiation of electromagnetic energy in the form of an electric field E and a magnetic field H in a cross-product Poynting vector E.times.H=S watts per meter squared. The perpendicular geometric relationship and the time synchronism implied by the above formula must be produced by any antenna which is to radiate efficiently. Presently known antennas are probably achieving the requirements in an uncontrolled or accidental manner.
Due to extended physical dimensions and high location above the ground, it is probable that there is fortuitously provided in the large volume of space a means of setting the necessary perpendicularity and simultaneity as well as a degree of rotationality for the fields, although the absence of these conjectures from the present texts ought not to be used to condemn the validity of the concept. From the large surrounding and lightly stressed volume the comparatively weak Poynting vector progresses outwards to infinity.